


sounds associated with you

by haitangs



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, OffGun is married, offgun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangs/pseuds/haitangs
Summary: Wherein Off Jumpol's encounters with love gets narrated through the sounds he heardon-scene.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	sounds associated with you

**Author's Note:**

> really wanted some highschool sweethearts + domestic + married!offgun content so i tried cooking some food ;) was also experimenting with a different writing style with this one so it's very very very rusty tho hshshs bare with me?

First love sounded like complete silence for Off.

It wasn’t like how the girls from his class chatting about their crushes described it to be. There weren’t any figurative distant sounds of church bells ringing, nor were there chorales of angels singing in the background. Instead, he can recall how the world went still and mute the second he met first love’s eyes—cheers and claps within the theatre drowned out as if plunged to the depths of the seas. It wasn’t scary though, but serene. It was warm and comforting, like stubborn sunstreaks reaching the sands of the deepest of waters.

It was then when he first met Gun, a member of the acting club from their high school, performing the role of a newlywed for the school’s annual play. 

Off can still remember how beautiful the actor looked that night, dressed in a black suit embellished with tiny details that mimicked constellations from the night sky and within his eyes. He had on a veil that was white as the moon, and held a bouquet of roses coupled with baby’s breaths. He was smiling ear to ear as he stood beside his co-actor, whose face for some reason Off can’t remember. Even the visitors’ faces seemed a bit blurry, in contrast to Gun’s image that was clear like a photograph, merry as he tossed the bouquet to the next person who would find love and be wed.

Which as fate would have it, turned out to be Off as Gun missed the crowd of visitors. And Off fell, ironically and ridiculously enough to the groom who threw the bouquet, which did not at all coincide with how the lore supposedly works.

-

First love was also the one who brought back lost volume to Off’s ears.

“Hey, sorry about earlier. I completely missed my throw,” said the man in front of him before chuckling amidst his breathlessness, hunched forward with his hands on his knees. His cheeks were visibly red from running— or was it from something else, what with how his eyes seem to take so much interest over his plain school shoes all of a sudden?

Off wasn’t able to catch those little details though. In addition to the lack of functioning light bulbs in that hallway, he was too taken aback with the fact that the person who caught his eyes and his heart was then in front of him, proximity much closer than the distance between the stage and front row seats from a while ago.

“Say, can you tell me your name?” the actor managed to ask after regaining his breath, words laced with shyness that recalled the innocence of elementary class introductions. Gun immediately caught on with how his voice sounded like, cheeks turning redder as he tried to hide behind light laughter.

If first love came to Off with silence, then first love came back to him on second encounter with the loudest of sounds he can’t seem to drown out even by covering his ears. What was tranquil waters became raging waves of excitement and anticipation, crashing through shores of possible beginnings and endings rashly and with no forgiveness. Inside of him was no eye of the hurricane, heart racing like how thunder tries to catch up with lightning, beating too loud that echoes of it were ringing within Off’s ears. 

“Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn,” he tried his best to respond, forcing his voice out. Gun looked at him after that, eyes meeting Off’s own pair. The sounds became louder. “Humanities and Social Sciences, 12 Section A. You?”

“Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat. Arts and Design, 11 Section B.”

“So you’re a junior of mine, no wonder it’s the first time I’ve seen you.”

“Seems so,” Gun chuckled again. Off was starting to get used to this foreign feeling, Gun’s voice somehow soothing everything within him ironically as if he wasn’t also the reason as to why Off almost went deaf with the sound of his heartbeats.

“No need for formalities though.”

Gun’s lips tugged upward after hearing that, smiling like that from Off’s first memory of him, but now brighter with the moonlight caressing his features. From the way his eyes shone like stars, his cheeks tinted cherry, and his lips plump and pink, Off couldn’t decide if it was better that Gun had already changed out of that wedding costume or if it was a bit disappointing that he did. Nevertheless, he was sure his heart would go bonkers either way. He couldn’t help but smile back.

Gun was too breathtaking.

“Catch you next week once again then?”

“Sure. I’d love to.”

That night, the sounds associated with first love became Off’s favorite.

-

“You should slow down! You’ll trip if you don’t!”

“But I promised I’d take you to see your favorite band,” Off responded, steps going skippy every now and then. Gun trailed behind, doing his best to keep up with Off’s pace. Their difference in leg length was definitely not helping at all though. “If we miss this bus, we might not make it!”

Gun laughed. Hearing so, Off turned around and paused, face a bit wrinkled from agitation, panic hiding behind his eyes. It was then that he realized he was so much ahead of Gun, who was cackling at least 5 meters away from him. He quickly retraced his steps.

“What are you doing? We’ll miss the bus, Gun.” 

Gun tried his best to stop laughing, hands on his side as if to relieve the slight pang that came from this happiness. His eyes resembled the moon-shaped cookies they were eating a while ago. Off softened seeing this sight.

Gun’s laugh was music to his ears.

“We’re gonna miss it anyway, it’s okay. We can go another time,” the younger one said, crescent eyes finding its way to meet the eyes of the person he loved. How endearing, he thought. He reached for Off’s hand and laced it with his, slightly swaying it. 

“You were walking too fast, Papi. Our hands were too far apart,” Gun teased, knowing all too well this would make roses bloom within Off’s cheeks.

And he was right.

Off was blushing.

And, there it was again. 

All those sounds associated with love.

“But you were looking forward to it since last week.” 

“Hmm,” Gun agreed, nodding. They resumed walking, now towards another direction. Side by side. “If we didn’t fall asleep after playing those video games Tay lent you, we would’ve already been at the venue.” 

“Sorry,”

“Why? I never said I regretted it. If we didn’t fall asleep, then I would not have been able to cuddle with you all afternoon. Your sleeping face was so cute too Papi, how could I pass that up?”

It was Off’s turn to laugh. He squeezed Gun’s hand and sighed. 

“You’re a sweet talker, huh.”

Gun winked. “Well, there’s one thing we can still do.”

“What is it?” 

Off suddenly heard a series of coughs. He immediately looked at his side, then Gun started singing.

Sounds associated with Gun.

Mixing with a song whose words speak of romance.

Meanings different from person to person.

For Gun, it was a song for Off.

“Sing the next verse with me, Papi!”

Sounds associated with Off. 

Gun had also come to love them since that night.

Perhaps, this was better than going to that gig.

-

“Hey Papi, hear me out.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

“Say, what if someday you’ll get tired of hearing my ‘I love you’s?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“I don’t know. It just crossed my mind.”

“Don’t worry,”

“Hm?”

“I’ll never get tired of it. Even if you say it a hundred times or a thousand. I’ll always listen and reply.”

“Then,”

“Yes?”

“I love you, Papi.”

“I love you too, Gun.”

-

Memories.

It has been 10 years since the first time love came to Off.

“... and now for our first song of the day,”

Off groans as he stretches, nudging his face against the pillows spread along the kingsize bed. He hears the first few notes of the song he has grown too familiar with, as it is always played first by the radio station that he liked every Saturday. Cheesy yet endearing as he remembers it every weekend, he hums as his ears start to pick up other mundane sounds that have long become part of his lazy mornings.

The man smiles as he relishes the sweet sounds of home: the soft rattle of porcelain ware against wood outside the bedroom where the kitchen is, the light cackle of eggs and bacon being fried heard on the background as its mouth-watering scent travels through the door cracks and Off’s nose catches a whiff of it, making him hungry, and that silent shrill of the teapot boiling. He hears footsteps against hardwood floors making their way towards where he lay waiting, hurriedly closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep when he hears the door open, the music from the radio growing louder.

“It’s time for breakfast!” the person says as he approaches the bed, wiping his hands with a dishtowel. He sets it by the bedside table before sitting on the mattress, smiling endearingly as he pokes Off’s face gently then teasingly, just as how he used to wake the people in his family up before when he was little. 

Off fake groans. He stretches his arms for a bit before burying himself beneath the sheets, still with eyes closed. He pretends to go back to sleep, hiding the playful tug on his lips as he goes through with this scheme of his. He hears a chuckle before the mattress receives added weight and the bed creaks. An arm snakes around him, and Off is pulled closer, a kiss placed on his forehead.

“Papi, you always do this.”

Off grins as he opens his eyes to the sight of Gun for another day.

Another day with first, last, true love.

“Well, am I not allowed to do this with you anymore?” Off teases, hugging Gun back. He nudges his lips right below the younger’s jaw, earning giggles from the latter. Kisses, kisses, kisses.

“Papi, it tickles!” Gun squirms, laughing as he circles his arms around Off’s neck. 

Off stops when he hears the song change to a slow one, now on top of the other. He flicks his eyes over Gun’s eyes down to his lips before capturing them with his own, head buzzing and waking up from the bitter taste of morning coffee Gun must’ve drank while cooking. He smiles into the kiss, and Gun does too, savoring the feeling of warmth within each other’s arms.

How nice.

“Good morning love,” Off says in between touches. Gun leans more.

This is home.

“Mhm- wait, Papi the teapot! I didn’t turn the stove off!” Gun cries suddenly, hopping out of the bed. Off stares at his retreating figure, laughter spilling out of his mouth as he too stands up and saunters into the kitchen. He settles down by the dining table, fingers tapping as the music ends, replaced by the cheerful greetings of the first segment’s host. Off looks below the furniture to see a small ball of fluff gaping at him, which barks a thing or two when he teased it with a pout.

“Good morning, Bibi!” he greets. Bibi greets back with another bark, tail wagging as she nudges her head by Off’s ankle.

“Bibi, come here,” Gun signals, clicking his tongue to get the pupper’s attention while he pours dog food over Bibi’s bowl. Bibi runs towards him happily, ready to eat breakfast. Gun lets him, grinning as he settles down in front of where Off was sitting.

“Arm, Tay, and New are coming over later right?”

“Yeah, to help us with the remaining wedding preparations.”

Gun blushes after hearing that word. Off smirks.

“Why are you blushing?” he asks, not wanting to miss another chance at teasing the younger. He places a piece of fried egg on Gun’s plate, before serving one for himself.

“Who’s blushing?” Gun tries to defend, looking away.

Off chuckles at how cute he’s acting.

Ah, really, what a light feeling.

"This somehow reminds me of the first time we met."

Gun pauses and smiles. He looks at Off and counter-teases, “Yeah, it was my character’s wedding day. I remember you caught my bouquet. Look at you, who would’ve taught you’ll marry me in the future? ”

“Why does it sound like I snatched you from someone else?”

Gun laughs at that. “Now that you mentioned it, Papi!”

“Well,” Off leans in, chin resting on his hand. “Good thing it was just a play. This though, is reality.”

“Hm, I mean,” Gun replies, heart eyes focusing on Off. “I’ll always choose you. My heart was already yours from the start.”

Heart beats.

The FM station changes to another song.

Sounds of home.

These are sounds associated with the one Off loves, too.

The one he’ll love today, tomorrow, and the days ahead.

He’ll never get tired of this. 

-

“I do,”

“I do,”

“You may now kiss the groom!”

Church bells ringing. Crowds howling and applauding.

A married couple’s joyous union.

Gun stands beside Off at the doors of the church. He sports a smile that can reach the heavens, gleaming like the little flower stones that decorated his white vest and veil as they reflected the rays of the sun. Off looks at him with happiness engulfing his irises, warmth spilling out of his eyes like the tears he shed a while ago as he stood at the altar, watching Gun as he strode the aisle. A camera flashes, stealing this moment in time, for it not to be lost.

Remaining vivid.

“Congratulations!” Tay exclaims, hugging the two.

“Thanks Tay,” Gun replies.

“Well, it’s time for you to throw your bouquet,” Tay points out after, moving aside. He readies his camera as Gun exchanges looks with him for a second, a ploy hidden in the newlywed’s looks. 

Gun turns backwards. The guests hold their breaths as he stretches his arms. Gun flings the flowers.

Fwosh.

“Newwiee! It’s your turn!” Gun teases his best friend with a smirk. New looks at him, still surprised.

Off nudges his own best friend too, “So, how about it Tay?” 

“You two!”

Laughter ensues.

-

“So we’re husbands now.”

“Yep!”

“Oh God, we really are!”

“Yep!”

“I love you,”

“I love you too!”

Love came to Off in complete silence.

Then, it stayed with him in various sounds.

Each a favorite of his,  
Especially, the ‘I love you’s.

For forever.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think hehe btw, thank you for reading! lovelots.


End file.
